Amelia Dracula Season 1 Episode 4 Powers Of The Choosen One?
by MissDramatic016
Summary: When Vlad goes missing for 3 days Amelia is the only one who knows were he has d to explain to Vlad how she knew were he was tells Vlad about her powers that she has had since she was 10,powers that even Daniel don't know elia is surprised later that night to find that she has powers she didn't know she had.Will it stay between her and Vlad or will everyone find out?
1. Bye Bye Vlad

It was nearly sun-set and Magda had news for her child, Vlad and the Count, when Amelia walked in the house with her own news.

"Oh. Amelia. Sit down. Mum was just about to tell us something." Vlad said. Calling Magda mum was strange but he had to keep the pretense.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure what I have to say is more important" Amelia told her brother, she was talking to him now, after a week of not talking to him and realizing how childish she was being. Anyway she was sort of beginning to get along with her mother now. "I just saw three slayers stake 9 vampires." Amelia reported.

"What! When was this?" Vlad questioned.

"I was at the gate of the school and 9 vampires around me, then they all suddenly turned to ash and then I was surrounded by three slayers, so I ran inside to tell you." Amelia reported.

"Are they still there?" asked Vlad.

"Yes they are trying to pick the lock on the gate." Amelia told him as she rolled her eyes at typical slayer behavior.

"For bats sake!" he muttered loudly to himself. "I'll be back." he told everyone just before he whooshed out of the room.

"Someone will have to tell him later for me." Magda told everyone.

"Tell us what?" Amelia asked. Even though vampires don't breath Magda took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." she told them.

"What!?" everyone shouted apart from Renfield and the Count was the loudest and sounded like the only person shouting and there was a clap of thunder outside.

"Is Patrick the farther?" Ingrid asked and in doing so got a dirty look from her farther for saying the name of her mother's wear-wolf boyfriend.

"No the child full vampire." Magda said as if she was ashamed to have Wolfie as her son. "Me and Patrick haven't been together for the past two mouths"

"So then who is the farther?" Daniel asked and in doing so got a dirty look from Amelia who hadn't broken her stare of anger at her mother until she gave her brother the dirty look. Magda took another deep breath - although she can't breathe.

"Damien Southerner." Magda said slowly, knowing that her twin daughter would freak. Amelia glared at her mother.

"Great!" Amelia said sarcastically. "So my new half brother or sister is also going to be my cousin!" Amelia yelled as she ran to her room. Then Ingrid and the Count looked at Daniel to explain who this Damien was.

"Damien Southerner is mine and Amelia's dad's half-brother." Daniel explained. "He is also Dimidius!" he added as walked out of the room. The Count winced at the word 'Dimidius.' "Just as the three of us were turning a corner!" Daniel said as a final statement to Magda.

**3 Days Later**

It had been 3 days since Vlad left the house to sort out the slayers and he still wasn't back. Something was wrong. The Count was worried too when Vlad wasn't back by dawn and started a search party for him. It was Ten in the evening of the third night Vlad was missing. Both the twins had been asleep for the past hour - although on a Friday night they would normally stay up until midnight that is how worried everyone was. Amelia was having strange dreams for the past hour. This dream had been repeating itself again and again.

_Dream_

_Amelia had just locked the gate of the school and was running inside, looked back for a second and saw them trying to pick the lock. Amelia went inside. Then the point of view went to the slayers._

_"So far the plan has worked!" slayer one told slayer two and three._

_"We tricked the vampires to think Amelia was stealing blood from Gar side grange hospital and giving the blood to Vlad." slayer two told slayer one and three._

_"And when they crowd around Amelia we ash them as planned." slayer three told slayer one and two._

_"And Amelia being Amelia she will tell Vlad." slayer one told slayer two and three._

_"And Vlad being Vlad he will come out and talk to us about 'peace' and ask why we ashed the vampires." slayer two told slayer one and three._

_"And then we capture The Chosen One." slayer three told slayer one and two._

_"One of you two get the Garlic Gas and Cuffs. Leave the ropes." slayer one ordered slayer two and three._

_"Yes Sir!" slayer two said to slayer one._

_"I'll get the cuffs Sir!" slayer three said to slayer one. When the slayers had got the Cuffs and the Garlic Gas Vlad was walking out the house wearing his sun-proofs and holding an umbrella to protect him from the sun as it could still turn him to ash between now when the sun would completely set. When he got to the gate he used his speed powers to go through the gate, so he was in front of the slayers._

_"Why did you three slay nine vampires!" Vlad said angrily trying to stay calm. The slayers thought that they should play with Vlad's mind before they captured him._

_"Your sister Amelia was unarmed and in danger, we were protecting her." slayer one lied Vlad._

_"That is not what Amelia told me." Vlad told them not believing a word._

_"Well she is under-aged she can't spot trouble as easily as adults." slayer two lied to Vlad._

_"Amelia is a clever girl so that statement is incorrect. And if what you say is true-which it isn't-then Amelia would of told me and I wouldn't be here now!" Vlad said standing up to his sister's insults._

_"Amelia isn't as clever as you think." slayer three said._

_"What do you mean by that?" Vlad demanded, then he notice a glimmer of sunlight from behind slayer three's back. "What is that behind your back?" Vlad said demanding that he was to be answered, but he didn't like the way he was answered as all slayer two and three reviled what they were hiding without a word and slayer two gassed Vlad with the Garlic Gas, knocking him out cold. Slayer one caught Vlad by his head gently placed his head on the floor. Then slayer three locked Vlad's wrist together with the Cuffs._

_"You two hold him by the legs and I'll hold his arms." slayer one ordered._

_"Yes Sir!" slayer three and two said at the same time to slayer to slayer one. They placed him in the back of the van and shut the door. Slayer two stood at the side of him getting ready to blast Vlad with more Garlic gas if he began to come round. Slayer three was diving and slayer one had got the rope that was left in the van - the van is where they are now - and was tying Vlad's stomach and legs to the chair that was also in the van. The slayers drove away to their Head-Quarters._

**Real World**

Amelia woke up with a start. She had the same dream about 5 times in the same night on repeat. When the slayer was driving Amelia had seen the name of the street were Vlad had been taken. He was in a room in a building that strangely looked like the Van Helsing's old slayer gild.

Amelia was the only person who knew where Vlad was.

She HAD to save him!

**Hi! Hope you liked this chapter! Not much needed to be changed just spelling and grammar mistakes. Next Season 1 updating in about a week - after Season 2 Episode 2 gets published.**

**Please Review, (which is politely asking you to review, so to be polite back you review the chapter)**

**MD,**

**xx**


	2. The Resuse Of The Chosen One

Amelia slowly and quietly got out of her bed. She put on her jeans under her night gown and then put on her favorite red leather jacket - her favorite because her dad had got it for her 8th birthday, and although at the time it was massive on her at the time and still a little too big now she loved it . If she was going to save her brother, she had to do it in style, right? Then Amelia tucked her night gown into her jeans so people wouldn't see she was wearing her pajamas. She put on her red fluffy socks and put on her black trainers. Amelia looked under her bed, and got out her torch and her back pack. She put the torch in her bag and went to the blood cellar. Amelia was somehow able to see in the dark like a grown vampire. The torch was just in case, as sometimes seeing in the dark failed on her when it got pitch black.

Amelia went to the fridge were Vlad kept his Soy Blood. She opened the door and took out two bottles and put them in her bag along with the torch. Amelia then went to the kitchen. Finding Vlad solid foods was going to be harder than getting liquid because he was a veggie. It was getting close on half past ten so Amelia just quickly washed some lettuce and put it in a container then cut up some fruit and put it in the container as well and close it then taped a fork to the side. Then Amelia put the container in her back pack with the torch and the Soy Blood.

It was ten to ten when Amelia was about to leave. Since it was mid-October Amelia put on her thick black coat that was red and fluffy on the inside. Because of her dream, Amelia knew how to get to where Vlad was by the slayers van and since Amelia was too young to drive so she decided the best way to get there was to walk. It would turn a 5 minute journey into a 50 minute one but Amelia was a determined girl.

"Beep beep!" went Amelia's watch. It was 11PM.

In Amelia's dream the slayer's van had turned right to go around a woods the turn right again at the end of woods to get to the slayer's gild - their slayer's gild not the Van Helsing's slayers gild-, so when Amelia got to these woods she went through them. In the woods it was pitch black and Amelia could barely see her own hand in front of her face, because of this she got out her torch and turned it on Amelia now could see where she was going, but this somehow made things even more scary – and Amelia hardly ever gets scared. It felt as if the shadows were closing in on her trying to take her back home with Vlad still in danger. And the tweets and hoots of the nocturnal birds didn't exactly made matters better and neither did getting lost all the time – the slayers had gone around the woods and she was going through.

Amelia wasn't a paranoid person but she was almost certain there was someone was following her. Amelia still tried to keep calm through. She couldn't go back now not when she was so close. She had to save Vlad. At least on the way back she would have Vlad with her. Hopefully.

"Beep beep!" went Amelia's watch went she had finally got out the woods. It was Midnight. Amelia ran as fast as she could up to the gloomy dark grey building to simply get away from those hunted woods, although the building itself looked hunted as well, but Amelia was very much like Ingrid when it came to getting what she wanted. Amelia's dream had seen Vlad taken to the cells underground so she looked in the bared glassless windows at the bottom of the building.

"Vlad! Are you in there?" Amelia would whisper-shouted when she got down to her knees to look into the windows.

"Amelia?!" a male voice said and although the man's voice was croaky Amelia recognized the voice. It was Vlad! "What the bats are you doing here?" Vlad asked as if Amelia had just ran into a Vampire High Council meeting.

"Saving you of course, you dim wit!" Amelia answered cheekily.

"How did you know I was here?! The slayers rubbed liquid argentallium on my wrists, ankles, face and neck so I have only just been able to use my telepathy powers to send a message to Dad and the High Council that I'm in danger! And did I mention the argentallium." Vlad asked his little sister demanding to be answered.

"Well with your telepathic skills you have probability told everyone that you are and you've been having a friendly chat with the slayers and I lost track of time because we were having so much fun!" Amelia mocked trying to change the subject. Vlad gave Amelia a is-now-a-really-good-time-to-mock-me look.

"Answer the question!" Vlad ordered his sister.

"I-I had a dream that you were in danger." Amelia said slowly.

"You mean you had a vision in your dream. That's not possible. Only I can do that." Vlad explained. But although Amelia knew it was wrong to question The Chosen One she still did so.

"Vlad you're wrong!" Amelia began. Vlad gave her are-you-honestly-going-to-question-me look. "I did see a vision in my dream! I've been seeing them nearly every night since I was 10!" Amelia said demanding not to be called a liar by her own brother. "Also since I was 10 I've been able to block people from reading my mind and people have never been able to hypnosis me. And since I was 10 I've been having visions of what happened to you week of your life every night. And the first vision I saw you were 3, although when I was 10 I didn't know the boy was you." Amelia explained and she could see Vlad believing her but Amelia could also see the doubt in Vlad's eyes.

"If you have seen so much of my life then tell me something about it that I haven't told you before!" Vlad said. Every dream she had ever had about Vlad was suddenly whizzing through her mind. After a minute of thinking and doubtful looks from Vlad, Amelia began to speak.

"Malik Dracula." Amelia started getting Vlad attention. "He is about 300 years old and the only child and son of Elizabetta Vaccaria. Elizabetta wanted revenge on the count because he was supposed to get blood-bound to her and didn't. The count also didn't know but he had got Elizabetta pregnant with Malik. 300 years later Malik came to Liverpool so he could begin his mother's plan for revenge on the count. Whenever Malik tried to get in with the Dracula's someone got in the way so Malik and his mother dusted your girlfriend Erin's Half-fang brother Ryan. Then Malik managed to get close enough to the Count to go and kill Romania with him because Romania had tried to kill the Dracula Malik told the Count that he was his son. Malik moved in, everything seemed almost fine apart from Erin who was dying. So then you bit her and she began to hate you for that, so she started biting breathers then Malik and his mother knew that Bertrand knew too much about their plans so they tricked you into staking Bertrand. Then Elizabetta poisoned the Count. Then you and Ingrid captured Malik to trick him, Erin and Elizabetta into going into the blood mirror. You then were able to zone Elizabetta and threw her in the river that was inside the blood mirror, then you threatened Malik and Erin never to come back here again or you will ash them brother or not. And-"

"Yes alright! Amelia I believe you now." Vlad told Amelia. "Now the thing that's important is how are you going to get inside here?" Vlad asked. Amelia studied the bars of the glassless window, she took off her bag and held it by the hook, put her arm though the bars with the bag, she lowered it as far as she could and then dropped it. Amelia let out a sigh of relief when the bag landed without a trump.

"I can fit though these bars." Amelia said as she went to the end of the glassless window and squeezed herself though head-first. Once Amelia had her head and arms though she held onto the bars on the other side of the window and pulled the rest of her body inside the cell. Amelia was now dangling from the bars about 3 feet from the ground. She let go of the bars. Vlad was surprised when Amelia landed lightly on her feet. Amelia walked to her bag and got out one of the bottles of Soy Blood, Vlad looked at it desperately. Amelia was right Vlad hadn't eaten since he was kidnapped.

Amelia pulled out the cork the bottle as she walked to Vlad. His hands were handcuffed together, so Amelia slowly placed the bottle by Vlad's lips and he drank the blood. Amelia was very, very slowly lifting the bottle higher. Vlad being a vampire and not needing to breath meant that in 3 minutes he had drunk the whole bottle without it moving from Vlad's lips once. When Amelia put the empty bottle on the floor she saw Vlad had bright red lips. Vlad licked them and then spoke.

"How are you going to get me out of here." he asked, his voice still strange but it was starting to sound normal again. Amelia put her hand in the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a plastic wallet with a hair pin inside and showed it to Vlad. "Why would you have that in your pocket?" Vlad asked.

"For emergencies like this." Amelia answered as she took out the hair pin and starting attacking the lock of the handcuffs. Vlad thought it would take forever, which was why he was surprised when in seconds Amelia had the handcuffs unlocked.

"Well that was fast!" Vlad commented as Amelia then began at a knot at the side of the chair. "I think I now know the mystery behind all the art supplies always disappearing so quickly." Vlad told his bad little sister as he helped her to undo the knots, but Amelia slapped his hand.

"Quit trying to help me! You're hurting yourself trying." Amelia told her brother trying to sound nice and caring like her older brother always did, everything a vampire shouldn't be. But Vlad was different; however what Amelia didn't know was that she was different as well. Amelia tugged and tugged at the rope until it was loosened enough to untie. When the knot was no longer there Amelia unwrapped the rope from Vlad's body. The unwrapping stopped when Amelia found anther knot at the front of Vlad's neck. Vlad tried to help again and this time Amelia allowed him to but it still made her nervous how he was hurting himself in doing so. That knot was finally undone and then there was more unwrapping needed all away around his neck, this had scared Amelia since the second she had noticed it and was relieved that it was no longer there although it wasn't like Vlad needed his neck for breathing or anything. There was a knot behind Vlad's neck and then a lot more unwrapping and then a final knot. Undoing the ropes on Vlad's legs was easy there was a knot to undo then a lot of unwrapping then anther knot then Vlad was free from being tied to a chair. However Vlad didn't move. He still looked weak so Amelia put her hand in front of Vlad. He looked at it, the grabbed hold of it and Amelia pulled him up. Vlad's legs had become unused to his weight and stumbled, but luckily Amelia was there and caught Vlad and put his arm around her neck.

"Sit . . . back . . . down! You're too heavy!" Amelia told Vlad struggling with almost Vlad's entire weight on her as she tried to swing Vlad back into the chair, but he stopped himself going into the chair and got a tighter grip on his sister and pulled himself up, from the swatting perspiration he was in.

"NO! I . . . haven't been able to move my legs for three days! Making me sit down longer will only make me worse!" Vlad said as he grabbed the chair for support and let go of Amelia, who ran to her bag almost as soon as Vlad had let go of her. Amelia opened her bag and got out the other bottle of Soy Blood.

"Beep beep!" went Amelia's watch as she closed her bag back up and put it on her back. It was 1 am. Amelia uncorked the bottle and gave it to Vlad who took one hand off the chair to take the bottle of Soy Blood. Vlad drank the blood slowly this time. Vlad noticed Amelia kept looking at the door nervously the door Vlad understood and slowly walked to Amelia - his legs were beginning to get used to his weight again - took her hand and focused his powers and whooshed out the cell though the glassless windows - Vlad couldn't do this before because he was tied up. Vlad had used most of the strength he had gained by whooshing out the cell, he stumbled again but Amelia was there to catch him again. She was going to carry Vlad all the way home in her arms if needed to. She loved her brother even if he did do stupid things sometimes, and that was never going to change, no matter what. Amelia used her left hand to take the bottle off Vlad temperamentally, and used her right hand and shoulder to hold him up.

**That was part two. Next Season 1 updating tomorrow.**

**Please Review,**

**MD,**

**xx**


	3. The Kiddnapping of Amelia

"Lean against . . . the wall!" Amelia told Vlad. He did as he was told doing his best to get to the wall by himself.

"I can't even stand without needing someone or something to help me." Vlad sighed, as Amelia handed him the Soy Blood back. "How am I supposed to get us home?!" he asked himself but Amelia answered for him.

"You don't! I'll take us home. I mean I know the way and you don't so we will be better off with me leading the way, won't we?!" Amelia told Vlad, who laughed sightly as he brought the bottle of Soy Blood to his lips and drank it.

"You are leading the way! I meant if the slayers chase after us, how am I supposed to protect you?" Vlad explained. "And myself?" he added.

"I can look after you and myself easily!" Amelia declared, and Vlad rolled his eyes.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Vlad asked, as he finished the bottle in one long last gulp.  
>"Yes I do have a answer for everything." Amelia told Vlad as she got out the salad she made for Vlad and gave it to him.<br>"Has everyone been worried about me?" Vlad asked.

"What type of question is that?" Amelia snapped. "Of coarse we have the count started a search party for you when you didn't come home the first night. Ingrid hasn't really noticed, she just been trying to get women's rights as normal. Daniel ditched school on Thursday and Friday to look for you I kinda followed him. And Mum left to go back to . . ." Amelia's voice trailed off but Vlad understood. Vlad had nodded at everything and looked annoyed when he was told about ditching school, Vlad was mostly interested about Magda.

"Why has mum gone back to Patrick?" Vlad questioned angrily.

"Remember the news mum was going to tell just before you left?" Amelia asked back.  
>"Yeah." Vlad replied.<p>

"Well it was that she was pregnant. And the farther isn't . . . Patrick." Amelia explained.

"WHAT!" Vlad yelled and their was a clap of thunder and his eyes went black, this scared Amelia because she didn't want the slayers to re-capture her brother. Vlad saw this and calmed himself down. He closed his eyes and waited for them to turn back to their normal colour, before he opened them again. "If Patrick isn't the farther, then who is?" Vlad said as calmly as he could.

"Phil Southerner." Amelia told her older brother and got ready for him to yell, but he didn't. He just stared at her when she said the surname.

"This Phil is your uncle or something isn't he." Vlad asked keeping his voice calm.

"He was my dad's half-brother." Amelia said.

"Half?" Vlad asked. 'Dam' Amelia thought.

"Can I trust you, with a secret?" Amelia asked.

"Of course Amelia. You know you can." Vlad told his sister sounding hurt.

"When my grandfather was ashed in 1809 my grandmother fell in love with a breather in 1810 soon after and got pregnant with his child in 1813. My dad disowned his his mother and the child when he was born in 1814. Our family have never told anyone because they would have seen the child as a abomination." Amelia said slowly, and didn't see her brother wince at the word 'abomination'.

"And that child was your uncle Phil. Who is Dimidius." Vlad said, he known it wasn't possible for him to be the only one, but the thought that this man must have gone through similar experiences made him happy. Though he was careful not to show these feeling to Amelia.

"And he chose to be a vampire instead of a breather on his 18th?" Vlad asked knowing Magda wouldn't have any type of intercourse with a breather.

"I didn't know Dimidiuses had that choice." Amelia said blankly.

"Maybe we should here wait for the high council, seeing as I sent them a telepathic message, I was here." Vlad said changing the subject.

"They are going to ask how I got here before them. Daniel doesn't even know about my powers. Please, please don't tell them, the truth." Amelia suddenly begged.

"If that's what you want." Vlad replied. After that Amelia and Vlad were silent. Then using their vampiric good hearing they heard the lock of the cell open and the slayers walk in. Vlad push Amelia so her feet wouldn't been seen through the glassless window, Vlad stood on the other side so his feet wouldn't be seen either.

"The Chosen One has escaped!" slayer four said.

"How? He was tied and handcuffed to the chair!" slayer five replied.

"Someone must of untied The Chosen One!" slayer six answered.

"None of us would of done that! And no-one could of know about it! No-one was there to see were we took The Chosen One" slayer one told everyone in the room.

"We have been researching about the Heir Of The Chosen One for eight-teen mouths now. And from what we have found out about him, he will have the same powers as The Chosen One only The Chosen One will be stronger. He could of see what we did in a vision." slayer two replied. Amelia saw Vlad mouth the words 'Heir Of The Chosen One' in confusen.

"No. According to our research, The Chosen One doesn't know the heir exist. Not even the heir himself knows. And also according to our research the heir might not even be male it could be a female." slayer three told everyone and slayer one, two,three and six laughed at slayer three, however slayer five stayed silent.

"Don't be stupid!" slayers one, two and four said at the same time.

"Vampires would never chose a girl to be the Heir Of The Chosen One." slayer six said.

"The Vampires don't chose the heir it's a destiny thing. That Amelia girl saw us take Vladimir, it might make sense if the heir is her." slayer five explained to everyone, which made everyone - aspect slayer two - laugh harder.

"Her?" slayer one laughed. "She'll never be the heir. Look at how easily we tricked her. She's weak." he added. "Now enough of this nonsense we should find The Chosen One." he ordered everyone.

"Yes Sir" slayer two, three, four, five and six replied. And all six slayers left the room.

"We should go." Amelia told Vlad when she was sure that the slayers were out of ear-shot, she had no idea what he slayers were on about and didn't want to be questioned.

"Agreed." Vlad replied, who grabbed Amelia's hand and whooshed towards the woods and then stumbled again, however he didn't need a lot Amelia's help this time. He wanted to question Amelia, but he knew she was probably as clueless as him and it didn't seem like the right time.

"Vladdy!" Amelia and Vlad heard someone yell and that someone was obliviously Count Dracula - who else would call Vlad Vladdy?

"Dad?!" Vlad replied, who had almost forgotten about the telepathic message he had given to the high council and his farther, although he had only just sent it about 10 minutes ago.

"Amelia!" Daniel yelled running to her and lifting her while spinning her around.

"Hang on. How did you get here before us?" Count Dracula asked. Amelia was now back on the ground still hugging Daniel, but was facing Vlad and gave him a please-don't-tell-on-me look. "Well?" The Count ordered. Amelia saw Vlad click his fingers behind his back and he winked at his sister. 'What is he up to?' Amelia thought.

"Amelia seems to have been the only one to have the common sense to know where I was. She sneaked into the Van Helsing's slayers gild and when she was their she found a map that lead her to here." Vlad lied. 'I don't have a map! You idiot!' Amelia thought. All the High Council, The Count and even Daniel looked at Vlad in disbelief. "The map is Amelia's bag if you don't believe me." Vlad said as he walked over to Amelia and by doing so stumbled yet again, Amelia pushed Daniel off her which made him stumble and Amelia ended up having to hold both of her brothers by their right shoulders to stop either of them falling flat on their faces. Daniel was able to control his own legs again in seconds but Vlad needed full support, from Amelia.

"You're an idiot! I don't have a map in my bag!" Amelia whispered angrily at Vlad.

"What did you think I was doing when I clicked my fingers?" Vlad whispered back, before putting his arm around Amelia and opened her bag one handed and pulled out a map, and he gave it to his farther. He looked at it.

"It even has the Van Helsing signature! He he has to be telling the truth!" The Count told everyone. "That was very clever of you Amelia." he complimented. "For a girl." he added. Before anyone could object to the map the slayers had spotted Vlad.

"It's The Chosen One! He's over there!" slayer five yelled.

"That our Que to leave!" Amelia told everyone.

"Agreed!" said The Count and he grabbed Vlad by the arm and whooshed away and all the other vampires followed him, leaving the twins on their own. As Vlad was being whooshed by his farther he noticed no-one was whooshing either of the twins.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Vlad yelled and everyone followed his instructions as soon as they were told.

"Vladdy! Vladdy! We can't stop for long the slayers will catch up!" The Count warned and Vlad gave his farther don't-you-think-I-have-my-reasons-for-stopping? look.

"Were are the twins!" Vlad asked his eyes going black with anger. The Count looked around at everyone, as Vlad's eyes went back to their bright blueish green.

"Oops!" The Count said shrugging his shoulders.

"You idiots!" Vlad yelled his eyes going black again. "You left the twins on their own! We are not moving from here until they catch up!" Vlad demanded.

**MEANWHILE . . .**

"Those idiots!" Daniel yelled. "How could they just leave us here!" he continued. "Come on Amelia why are you just standing their like a bulb of garlic?!" Daniel asked.

"I don't know! I can't move! It's like something else is controlling me!" Amelia told Daniel it was the best way to describe it to him, but Amelia seriously felt she had no control in what she was doing and temperately this was true.

"Amelia we need to go!" Daniel screamed, as the slayers got to only about ten meters away from them and Daniel looked in cofusen as Amelia eyes turned black. She grew a large fire-ball in her hand and threw it at the ground a few feet away from her, the fire-ball created a wall of fire. Amelia felt about 5% of control of her own body come back and used it to grab Daniel before the other 95% made her whoosh away. Amelia soon had got full control of her body again and they stopped their super-speed through the woods "How did you do that?!" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea." Amelia told him and he looked at her in disbelief. "Please Daniel. Trust me. I have no idea how I did that. And to be completely honest I don't want to do it again. And if I did know how I did it the first I might be able to stop it happening a second time, but I can't because I don't know!" Amelia said and Daniel gave Amelia a okay-I-believe-you look.

**Back To Vlad . . .**

"Just before, me and Amelia, went to the woods to wait for you the slayers were talking about some Heir Of The Chosen One." Vlad begun. "I don't understand. Do I have a Heir? And if so Why don't I know about it?" Vlad asked. Thomas looked at Vlad then spoke.

"Oh. Your Heir. We didn't think it was wise to tell you about that as we don't much ourselves. But I'll tell you what I know." Thomas explained. "Your Heir, according to books on Vampire law is supposed to be crowned when he is 13 years and 11 mouths of age. He will take over from you if you are to have a tragic misfortune of some kind, he will have the same powers as you, but you will always be stronger. Finding the Heir is very different, to finding The Chosen One. To start with any vampire can see the reflections, however breathers are still immune to seeing the reflection. Brothers or sisters of the Heir who are over 100 can protect their younger sibling from their reflection merging, if they do this until their brother is 14 then the reflection will not bother the Heir until he is 16 and you'll be able to do the same thing to protect him. If the young vampire is weak then by his 14th birthday they will die and the reflection will find someone else to be the Heir, who is strong and will survive past his 14th birthday." Thomas told Vlad, who understood that was all he knew. He looked at his sister Ingrid, who looked angry that she didn't know this when she was a member of the Vampire High Council, and meant to be second in command.

"Okay." Vlad told Thomas taking it in then decided to change the subject. "We should look for the twins now they can't be far." Vlad told everyone, who then began to walk around the edges of the empty space in he woods and were careful not to go too deep into the twisted tree were there was no pathway-they didn't want to loose anyone else.

**Back to Amelia . . .**

"Amelia?! Whats wrong now?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing. I'm just getting a telepathic message from Vlad." Amelia told her twin.

"About what?" Daniel asked, who was feeling nosy.

"Just before me and Vlad went to the woods we heard the slayers talk about The Heir Of The Chosen One. We wondered what they meant so Vlad asked Thomas just now and Vlad sent a telepathic message to me saying what he said." Amelia told her brother and the she sent him a telepathic message to explain what Vlad had told her. Daniel nodded. "He also said to follow his voice,when we hear it." Amelia added.

"Amelia, Daniel? Were are you? Follow my voice if you can hear me." The twins heard Vlad repeat over and over again. Like they were told they followed his voice. Then they saw Vlad who stopped yelling when he saw them. Daniel didn't react to finding Vlad just rejoined the group of vampires, but Amelia on the other hand.

"VLAD!" she shouted and ran over to him and whipped her arms around his waist and rested her head in his chest. Vlad hugged Amelia back as hard as she was hugging him. They hugged until Vlad saw the six slayers stand in a line with U.V. torches pointed at the 8 adult vampires.  
>"Make one move and will turn on the U.V. torches!" slayer one warned, and all 8 vampires inclining Vlad bared their fangs and hissed, at the slayers.<br>"What do you want." Vlad growled as he put his arm around Amelia's shoulders protectively. He pulled Daniel towards him as well so both his arms were taken by the twin's shoulders.

"Vampires are never NEVER going to change! This 'peace' is all a trick. We start to believe you we drop are gaurd and when you believe we trust you completely you'll order all vampires to attack and murder all slayers everywhere. So we are going to wipe you out first starting with the painful death of The Chosen One and his Heir." slayer one explained.

"Are you guys from France? Cause look I know my work hasn't that successful in France, but I can't be in two places at once. Please. Give me time, to sort things out." Vlad attempted to reason. His arms still protectively around the twins.

"No! We have captured you and now your Heir has tried to save you and got herself captured as well." slayer four told Vlad, who looked at the slayer in confusion.

"I don't know who my Heir is! I didn't even know I had one until 5 minutes ago" Vlad claimed.

"Yeah right! If you don't know who your Heir is then how come SHE . . ." slayer two pointed at Amelia. ". . . was able to turn a ball of fire into a wall of fire!" slayer two demanded. Vlad looked at Amelia.

"Is this true, Amelia?" Vlad asked, who gave Amelia a I'm-going-to-ask-Daniel-the-same-thing-after-you.

"Yes, but I don't know how I did it!" Amelia told Vlad, quickly.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"She said she didn't know how she did it and I believe her!" Daniel snapped.

"Normal vampires can't do that, can they? Only you as The Chosen One should be able to do things like that shouldn't you?" slayer six told Vlad, and before he could answer Vlad saw a girl that looked like Amelia only she looked older about 16. Amelia had a lot of scars around her face, Vlad could describe were every single scar on Amelia's was, without looking at his sister.

This look-a-like had the same scars in the same places, but the scars looked more healed than Amelia's. The look-a-like also had the same clothes as Amelia. In fact the only difference between Amelia and this look-a-like was the age the slight healing difference in the scars and the hair, the look-a-like had natural red hair like Amelia but this girl had the ends of her hair dyed a bright unnatural red. After noticing all this Vlad knew that the girl was Amelia's reflection! Everyone saw this within a minute, however the slayers looked confused.

"What are you lot looking at their is nothing their?" slayer three commented.

"We don't have time for your STUPID questions, right now!" Vlad snapped at the slayers not even looking at them, he was to busy watching Amelia's reflection, who walked over to Amelia and stared at the body she was going to merge with. "Leave her alone!" Vlad threatened as he gently pushed Daniel away and put both his arms around Amelia trying to protect her.

"Before I merge with you lets have a little fun shall we?" the reflection told Amelia ignoring Vlad. The reflection pulled Vlad away from Amelia, which caused Vlad a lot pain as the reflection touching him wasn't his own - and grabbed Amelia's hand, Vlad was surprised and confused when Amelia showed no pain and their was no merging. However Amelia's eyes went black and then she made a fire ball. 'Amelia can't even light a candle with a click of her fingers!' Vlad thought. Amelia threw her fire ball to the floor and made a fire wall. The reflection let go of Amelia's hand and was about to merge with her but Vlad noticed this and grabbed his sister and whooshed away and after Ingrid grabbed Daniel's arm the other vampires followed.

"Amelia come on you need to get home." Vlad complained when she began to slow down.

"What she needs is to tested to see if she is your Heir! A girl can't be an Heir to anyone or anything!" The Count told Vlad, which made Ingrid glare at him.  
>Vlad rolled his eyes. He singled out one bit of Amelia's air and pulled it out of his sister's head.<br>"OW!" Amelia shouted

.  
>"Now you have Amelia's DNA." Vlad said as he out Amelia's see-through plastic wallet, with the hair pin in it from her pocket and put the hair in the plastic bag and placed it in his own pocket. "Renfleid can do some tests on it when we get home." he explained. Then Amelia screamed as she saw her reflection come out from behind the trees in the woods. It grabbed her and whooshed away back to the slayer's gild to attempt to merge with her. Of-course to the slayers walking out of the woods and back to base and unable to see vampire reflections it looked like Amelia was their of her own accord.<br>The slayers ran up her and grabbed her just as the reflection was about to merge with Amelia. Slayer six attached her wrists together with hand-cuffs and slayer four and five worked together to tie her legs. And Amelia being . . . Amelia she struggled all the way through this process.  
>"NO! NO! Please let me go you don't understand it's my reflection! She wants merge with me and if I do that then I will die by the time I'm 14! Please please please let me go!" Amelia screamed and begged and close to tears.<br>"Scared of the girl in the mirror are we Amelia?" slayer one asked, who was standing around the scene of tying up with slayer two and three to make sure Amelia did not escape.

"Slayers make out they know everything that their is to know about vampires! But you don't! You clearly do not even know how we get our full powers when we turn 16!"Amelia yelled as she was held by the arms of slayer one, three and five and held by the feet by slayer two, four and six and was taken to a cell in the gild and she still continued screaming over and over again.  
>"PLEEAASE!Please let me go you don't understand it's my reflection! She wants merge with me and if I do that then I will die by the time I'm 14! Please please please let me go! I need to be somewhere away from her! PLEEAASE!" she screamed at the top of her dead lungs.<p>

**That's it for now! Hope that it was enjoyed by your eyes! 'Young Dracula Season 5 Episode 5 More Half Siblings?' Part one will be updated and re-pulished in a few days.**  
><strong>WARNING: Raymond who is Amelia's half-brother may seem like a stalker, but he is actually just a caring big brother.<strong>  
><strong>Please Review,<strong>  
><strong>MD,<strong>  
><strong>xx<strong>


End file.
